


Cover for "The Predicament"

by Drawn Lines (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Covers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/Drawn%20Lines





	Cover for "The Predicament"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Predicament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311868) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110), [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 




End file.
